


Compromise

by DefineWeird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, Gandalf knows, M/M, Not so many tags because honestly it's a really short OS, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineWeird/pseuds/DefineWeird
Summary: Bard walks in on some elf-loving, and finds a compromise.





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> A very short OS while I keep trying to write the second chapter of 'The Bride and The Prince' ^^'

"Where is the King? I must speak to him, he cannot decently lead us into a war against the Dwarves for some mere gems... I will talk to Thranduil and then to Thorin. We will come to an agreement." Bard was right, it was quite obvious. After all, the poor people for whom he now had the responsibility as Dale's Lord had suffered a great deal from Smaug's unforgiving flames, and although Thranduil had brought to the Dragon Slayer enough reserves to sustain all the human population residing alongside of Erebor, these people were not ready to suffer again because of some ridiculous disputes between a Dwarven Lord and an Elvenking. 

It was certain that the men would get involved, after all, Bard had promised Thranduil an alliance, but while the Dwarves had only thirteen of them to defend the mountain –fourteen, if we added the Hobbit– it was also certain that they would call for reinforcements. After all, they had the mountain, it was enough to give Thorin the power to gather other clans.  
Gandalf sighed, warning Bard with a long, tired look.

"Your efforts will be in vain, you must know this. Both are equally as pigheaded, and if you succeed by chance in changing the opinion of only one of them, it will already cost you all of your energy that you would better keep for the war to come. It will not be a fight between Dwarves, Elves and Men, Bard." This last sentence Gandalf said with a glance both dark and knowing.  
The archer did not drop the matter so easily.

"Perhaps I cannot convince Thranduil, but his son who rode into Dale this very morning knows better and could be able to. Though I know not where any of them are at the moment and if you could tell me, I would be very grateful."  
Gandalf was the first of the two to accept his defeat after a long silence and nodded lightly, sighing once more and smoking his tobacco without looking at the man, as if said man had left already. Bard was going to clear his throat to notify the Wizard of his presence when Gandalf spoke again.

"The last time I saw them, they were in the main tent, very busy, and I would advice against disturbing them, especially for what you wish to disturb them about."  
Bard shrugged negligently, spun around on his heels made for the tent.   
"They have strange traditions, the Elves," he heard Gandalf add. Probably nothing to worry over, thought the man as he stepped over an empty amphora, broken on the ground. He took long strides towards the tent.

The archer sighed deeply before actually venturing into the tent where, according to Gandalf, were the two Elves he was looking for. What he had to tell them was not going to please the King. He was sure of it. But his son might perhaps be slightly more open minded, since he was not as concerned about the jewellery that his father coveted as his father himself was.  
However, the man could not take another step when a wailing whining echoed in his ear.  
Had he heard right?

He took a few careful steps towards the tent and frowned when he recognized moans and grunts.  
Then the Elves were definitely not in the tent... Not the both of them, at least...  
Bard knew he had to leave and that what was going on inside the tent was no business of his, but he consoled his guilt with thinking that he had the right to enter the main tent, which he did about two seconds later without thinking it through.

His eyes widened at the two Elves, the father and the son, whom he had gone to look for, while Legolas sat on the edge of the table, his hair in an impossible mess, his skin wet from perspiration, and while Thranduil stood between the Prince's legs, his naked and impressively muscular arms wrapped around his son's thinner, less toned but not less attractive or beautiful body.  
The King of the Elves did not notice Bard at first, too busy thrusting eagerly and sensually into the willing body before him. And the Prince felt Bard's presence even less, his mind focused on his father's lips as he began to lick them with an arousing desperation, almost feline like, his nails even scratching the King's back which did not seem to worry the older elf in the least.

The Dragon Slayer could not change his mind and go away, even when Thranduil caught his son's tongue between his lips and started to suck on it or when Legolas let out a soft moan and used this opportunity to kiss his King.  
Bard could not believe his own eyes, nor the awakening of the limb between his trembling legs as he watched the scene with intrigue and wondered for a moment whether the reason for his excitement was the forbidden side of this indecent action that the Elves performed, or to see these two extraordinary and undeniably beautiful beings taken in the midst of such passion.  
When the moans and breathing of the King and Prince accelerated and intensified, the man rested a hand on the growing bulge in his pants and bit his lip to prevent himself from making any noise.

Behind the opening of the tent were two curtains that weren't completely closed and allowed Bard to move a little more forward without being seen.  
His heart skipped a beat when the King attacked his son's neck and the Prince threw his head back to leave more room for his father to touch, caress, nip and kiss. But it was when the older elf spoke that his own breathing become more rapid.

"You're mine, Legolas... You belong to me, and no one else... If I ever catch you making sweet eyes to Tauriel again, you will not be able to walk for at least two weeks after what I'll do to you..."  
Bard swallowed hard and had the dignity to blush hearing those words, and this powerful voice saying them.  
Legolas shivered, probably feeling the same way as Bard, and pressed his lips against his father's once more, looking at him straight in his right eye, the one that hadn't been blinded by the Great Serpent of the North's wrath many years ago. Bard felt he was going to founder at the Prince's next words.

"I will always be yours, Ada... Your Prince, your Elf, your son, your love..." The smile on the rosy, bruised lips of the sovereign widened and his hands came to rest on the sides of his son's head.  
"Yes..." Thranduil seemed to want to add something else, but suddenly father and son turned their heads towards the man hidden behind the velvety curtains, their ears tilting as they heard him shift a little. Bard would have very much liked for the soil to suck him in at that moment and to never let him out ever again.

The silence that followed was heavy, and Elves and Human looked at each other in turns. Surely the man felt guilty, but the two royalties shared this same emotion fully. Perhaps incest was accepted among elves but it had to be somewhat frowned upon... Was that what Gandalf meant by his last words? Had he known?  
"You will not speak a word of this to anyone, is that clear, Dragon Slayer?" Thundered the hard, icy voice of the impressive King of the Woodland Realm, still deeply immersed in the confines of his delightfully flushed son.

There weren't many solutions to the problem with which the King was faced. There was only one way to be sure that Bard would not say anything, and Thranduil was ready for everything to save himself and his son.  
The man knew it.

"It all depends... Do you plan on starting a war with Oakenshield before I have a chance to talk to him?"  
The King's jaw tightened and the look Bard received gave him chills and the irresistible desire to die and never see the light again. But the archer did not retreat.  
"Denied." Growled Thranduil's voice between clenched teeth. Legolas caressed his father's perfect pectorals, his head resting on the King's shoulder and his other hand in the marvellous cascade of smooth, straight and blond, almost white hair.

He murmured something in Thranduil's pointed ear, and the King sighed, seemingly softening and Bard had to bless the younger Elf. Thranduil looked at his son with much love and gently placed his lips on the Prince's.   
"What wouldn't I do for you..." He whispered before he turned his head towards the man and sighed again. "I accept. But I must be assured that you will not breathe a word of what has just happened..."

Bard took a few steps away from his hiding spot and bowed his head. "But you must know this, bowman... I would kill for my son. Remember this before you try to threaten me with the usage of blackmail again. This time I shall let it pass, for Legolas has requested the same demand of me regarding the thirteen brutes sheltered in their mountain. And I will give you a try, but should you fail, I will attack the next morning. That is the compromise that I offer you, in exchange of not letting my blades slice your petty head in a thousand pieces."  
The man swallowed hard.

Legolas smiled and placed a kiss on one of his father's cheeks, rolling his hips against the King's who groaned in pleasure and grabbed his son's right buttock, crushing their mouths against each other's and making use of his free hand to pull Legolas as close to his own body as he could.  
Bard felt somewhat out of place but did not say a thing and left with a nod, agreeing silently to the King's conditions.

Now he only had to convince Thorin, and prayed that he would not find him humping dry one of his nephews upon their meeting.


End file.
